


To było takie proste

by Freedoooom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoooom/pseuds/Freedoooom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Miałam sen. Wydawał się normalny... ale gdy się obudziłam...<br/>- Co ci się śniło?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To było takie proste

\- Miałam sen. Wydawał się normalny... ale gdy się obudziłam...

\- Co ci się śniło?

&&&

 

To było takie proste, wystarczyło jedynie pociągnąć za spust.   
  
Z każdym strzałem odebranie komuś życia wydawało się coraz łatwiejsze. Z każdym pchnięciem noża zapach krwi wywoływał mniejsze mdłości. Z każdym trzaskiem pękającej kości uczucie współczucia zanikało. Aż w końcu (Natasza nie pamięta dokładnie, kiedy) to wszystko zniknęło. Później... wystarczyło jedynie dać dziecku zabawkę.   
  
\- Ty nigdy nie zawodzisz – słyszy i przyznaje rację.  
  
Zbyt dobrze ją wyszkolili. Zagłuszyli sumienie, odebrali miejsce na świecie. W zamian dali jej pełny magazynek i cel. Cel był najważniejszy - był jedynym, do czego miała prawo dążyć. A gdy już do niego dotarła... To było przecież takie proste.

 

&&&

 

\- Że byłam członkiem Avengers - odparła. - Że byłam kimś więcej, niż posłusznym zabójcą.

Że była w stanie wymazać ciągnące się za nią ślady czerwieni. Lecz, gdy tylko się obudziła... po prostu znów zagłuszyła sumienie. To było takie


End file.
